With the quick development of video technology, more and more formats of video interface are available. The most commonly used formats for color video signal include composite video signal, S-video signal, VGA-terminal RGB, and component video signal.
The color that a color image presents is one of the major factors for display of image data. Color has essentially three attributes: hue, brightness, and saturation. Hue represents the difference between color systems. Brightness indicates the level of lightness of color. Saturation indicates the purity of color and is also referred to as chroma. A color video signal is made up of R, G, B signals, respectively indicating the three, primary colors. In the transmission of a huge amount of data of color signals, encoding/decoding technologies will be employed to enhance processing of the image signals.
The most commonly known color difference video terminal that is adapted in currently video/audio designs separates the video signal into three different component signals for transmission of signal. These three component signals are respectively a brightness or luminance signal Y and two chrominance signals Pb, Pr, which are blue-color signal and red-color signal retrieved from the three primary-color signals.